Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Answer the Call of the Future. One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Schuyler Tate: You two go easy on each other. Bridge Carson: Always have and always will, Sky. (to Sam after they salute with one arms across) Ready, Sam? Sam: You bet, Bridge. Bridge and Sam: S.P.D. Emergency! (morphs into their ranger forms) And so, They trained hard as they others kept up their fighting skills and Boom talks more energy drinks. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Pinkie Pie: There's nothing but driving around Silver Hills, Best Day Off Ever! Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Pinkie. (to the others) Are you guys enjoying it? Applejack: You bet ya, Twilight. Rarity: I'm certainly enjoying Silver Hills already. Spike: Me too, Rarity. Just then, They're being followed bay a Silver Guardian Cab catching up to them. Applejack: Uh oh, Looks like we're in trouble. Sunset Shimmer: Better pull over, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Guess you're right, Sunset. Just as Twilight pulls over, Some two figures came out of their cab. Wesley Collins: (smiled) License and Registration Please. Twilight Sparkle: Wes, Eric, How're you two been? Eric Myers: Well, you know, just patrolling as usual, Hope you guys are staying out of trouble. Rainbow Dash: No worries, Eric. We're always staying out of trouble. Wesley Collins: Well then, You guys be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Wes. As Twilight and her friends drove off, Eric was amused about Wes' compliments. Eric Myers: You sure know your pleasantries. Do you, Wes? Wesley Collins: Just going easy on good friends. Eric Myers: Obviously. Wesley Collins: Well, Guess it's back to work with us. So, They set off patrolling Silver Hills as always. Meanwhile at Delta Base, Snide, Singe and Doomwing appeared carrying on Ivan Ooze's plan. Snide: We're ready, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Good, now for phrase 2, Freeing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Snide: Yes, My lord. Singe: This should be interesting. Doomwing: You said it, Singe. At the Security Prison, Snide and Singe freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Emperor Gruumm: Who are you, How'd you find me? Snide: We're just servants of Ivan Ooze, Come with us. Singe: He has plans for you two. Broodwing: What kind of plans? Doomwing: Don't worry, You're about to find out. Mora: What about me, Aren't you taking me with you!? Emperor Gruumm: Forget it, You're no longer a use to me. But I'll tell you what, Mora. Because I'm sparing your life in prison, I've got a growing up gift for you! So, Emperor Gruumm transformed Mora back into Morgana permanently as the sobbed. Emperor Gruumm: Goodbye, Morgana! And they left into the time portal and into the 21st Century. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm. Ivan Ooze: So, Emperor Gruumm. I do suppose you were wondering why I've brought you here. Emperor Gruumm: Let me guess, Does this have to do with destroying the Power Rangers? Ivan Ooze: Bingo, The Power Rangers are our common enemies. Masked Osodashi: That's why seek you alliance with you, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto. Principal Cinch: And with your help, We'll destroy the Ranges once and for all. Emperor Gruumm: I love the sound of that. Ivan Ooze: And you, Gluto are going to be my new general along with Frax. Gluto: Oh, Thank you, Master Ivan Ooze. You won' be disappointed. Frax: Your new robot is ready, Master Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Frax. Say hello to my OozeBot, It shoots a bit of Ooze to trap it's enemy. OozeBot: At your service, Master. Broodwing: Impressive creation, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Once we're rid of the Power Rangers, I will rule the world in my grasp. Back at Silver Hills, OozeBot was attacking at the city center. OozeBot: At last, I will trap the entire civilians with a lot of Ooze. Wesley Collins: Not if we can help it! Eric Myers: We're sending you back to scrapyard! Twilight Sparkle: We're with you guys all the way! OozeBot: Two groups of Rangers? Not a problem at all! OozeBot squirts a lot of ooze and got Twilight and her friends stuck. Pinkie Pie: Oh no, I'm stuck! Rainbow Dash: Aww Man, So am I! Wesley Collins: Hold on, We're coming! Eric Myers: Gotcha covered, Wes! As Eric and the other rangers hold OozeBot off forcing him to retreat, Wes used his Chrono Saber and bust Twilight and her friends free. Wesley Collins: Are you all okay? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, We're okay. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks to you and Eric, Wes. Eric Myers: Next time, Try not to do anything else stupid. Applejack: We understand, Eric. Lucas Kendall: Don't mind him, He may be pushy sometimes. But he's a good friend at heart. Spike: Obviously. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance were checking on Ransik in his office. Dean Cadence: Ransik, Are you in here? Ransik: Yes, Who is it? Shining Armor: It's Shining Armor and Cadance. Dean Cadance: Are you alright, Are we catching you in a bad time? Ransik: No, You're okay. Come on in. As they came in, They began to worry about him. Dean Cadance: Are you okay, Ransik? Ransik: I'm fine, Cadance. It's just that... Just then, There's a calling communication at the Secret Lab. Ransik: To the lab! Dean Cadance: Right. As they came to the lab, Ransik had a call from Wes, Eric and Twilight from Silver Hills. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Shining Armor, Cadance, It's so good to see you guys. Shining Armor: Hey, Twily. Dean Cadance: How're you guys doing at Silver Hills? Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, We've got trouble on Silver Hills. Could you and the others come as soon as you can? Ransik: Yes, We'll be on our way soon. Then, There was another call from Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger from Delta Base. Anubis Cruger: Hello, Ransik, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor. Ransik: Anubis, What's the emergency? Anubis Cruger: Someone has burst into the Prison Room, And freed Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. Ransik: Can you gather the rest of the S.P.D. Rangers and your allies and meet us at our time in Silver Hills? Anubis Cruger: Of course, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts